1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly with a grounding pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the mobile phone used in many and many people, the functions of the mobile phones is more and more strong, especially the GPS (Global Positioning System) is applied to the mobile phones. Therefore, a transmission frequency of the mobile phones is requiring more and more improve.
A micro-coaxial connector is mounted on a hinge of a mobile phone and used to transmit signal. The micro-coaxial connector comprises an insulating housing with a plurality of terminal contacts and shielding shell covering the outside of the insulating housing. Each terminal contact has an engaging section adapted for electrical connecting with an opposite connector and a conductor section adapted for electrical connecting with a cable.